Bloody Angel
by itachigirl101
Summary: Before joining the Akatsuki you must first prove yourself by going to the "Akatsuki School" where anything goes, where rules is just a word, while sex and fights take over the school.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody angel**

**Chapter one**

How did I get here? Why am I here? Why can't I feel anything? I heard the door open but I couldn't see who it was as I heard footsteps my heart skipped a beat. The footsteps stopped, I felt my body shake I felt hands cope my chin rising it up to so that I could see the person. The first thing I saw was red eyes _like sasuke's eyes why am I thinking of sasuke now _the man just stared at me I was very annoyed _ I don't care if he kills me just stop staring at me._ I saw a smirk on the mans face as he leaded in so that his mouth was by my ear "my name is itachi uchiha, blossom"-said itachi in a sexy tone. I hated nick names since I was two and if I could move itachi would be running for his life. Itachi just smirked but never moved as the door once again opened I couldn't see who it was but I felt fear take over. The man walked to where itachi was a whispered something in his ear, I saw itachi nod and the man came closer so the light covered him all I could see was blue skin and a big sword on his back. The blue guy smirked "If you want to know my name is Kisame"-said Kisame smirking as he left leaving me alone with itachi. Itachi turned back to me, I felt my voice return so I asked the question I had been dying to ask "why am I here" itachi must have knew this was coming because he grabbed a chair and sat down like he was waiting for me to continue.

I sent a death glare his way I was pissed to say the least "I know I am a missing-nin from Konoha and a good medic but I don't have any information on anything. He smirked once again "I didn't say you had any information if you did right now you would be screaming for your life"-said itachi still smirking. Itachi stood up and came closer to me again _what the hell does he keep doing that and why am I here I have no information I should be died now _as if reading my mind itachi spoke "you want power, you want people to fear you, you hate being a tool that is used and thrown out, people just liked you because of you abilities nothing more you had no true friends not even you parents and you would cry ever night until you lost the emotion that bond and found the truth"-said itachi in a serious tone. I couldn't believe it everything itachi said was true I wanted power and I hated everyone. Itachi looked at me and set back down "sakura you want to be known you have lost a lot of emotion like you don't cry even when you parents died, you don't love you treat everyone like dirt, and you don't feel friendship because so many have broke it now you broke the bond to your village, family, and friends"-said itachi. I felt my heart die _how does he know so much about me when I know very little about him_ itachi once again stood from the chair and walked over to me.

He smirked "sakura you kill without emotion like you killed your parents and you anbu squad so know you are here for one reason because leader has found interest in you"-itachi said smirking like a mad man. I sent him another death glare and he continued "will you sakura Haruno became a member of Akatsuki to serve leader and kill all your told"-said itachi now as serious as a teacher. I thought about it _what else do I have to do and besides I wouldn't mind killed a few konoha ninjas _"I sakura Haruno accept"-said sakura with the most serious tone every. Itachi nodded and got up and untied me and went to the door I followed. After awhile I found myself in a big room that had no lighting what so every all I could see was red eyes and golden eyes the man with golden eyes must be the leader. I saw itachi nod and looked at me I felt my stomach flip-flop as I looked to itachi then to the leader finally the silence was broken. The leader now stood in front of me "sakura I will let you join under one rule"-said the leader watching her closely I nodded telling him to continue "you must train under the 7"-said the leader still watching the girl.

Itachi pov

What the hell is leader thinking not even I could survive training under all six at one time so he is not going easy on this girl just my luck. I looked at sakura she didn't seem scared of him at all but I could feel her fear coming off in slow numbers. "Sakura do you accept the rule"-said the leader,_ here it comes she I probably going to say no get killed and then I'm going to get yelled at_. She nodded and looked at itachi "you're the third aren't you"-I nodded (ok people the six are the Akatsuki member ok) "all of the six has accepted the mission you will be learning about bloodlines and this is a school to there are a lot of kids like you learning". Sakura nodded and looked at itachi "so go get you schedule from my helper than he will show you to your room which will always be you room you can paint it do what every most do"-said the leader disappearing in the night. Sakura looked at me _I can't believe it she accepted but no one is going to go easy on you not even me_. I walked to the door sakura was behind me as I lead her to the office were the helper was the boy smiled at her and glared at me then I took my leave.

Regular pov

The helper looked at sakura up and down then with a smirk asked "your name" sakura came back to reality "sakura Haruno"-sakura said in a low tone. The boy walked over to a desk and flipped through a lot of files until he took one out and a pair of keys he handed sakura the file. The boy nodded "in this file is room number, your job, your schedule, and a map, and supplies just look through it need any help ask around"-said the boy annoyed. Sakura nodded and walked off. After awhile of walking she finally found the door with number 102 on it taking out the keys she unlocked her door to find all her stuff everywhere and one old bed that looked like it could fell apart any day now. Sakura walked to the bathroom was worst their was brown stuff everywhere and a cracked mirror that had dried blood on it. Sakura looked at the closet broken boards.

Sakura pov

_I am going to fix this place up that's so gross _sakura picked up all her cloths and put them in a box she had a lot of money to buy everything to fix it up with when she came outside she saw everyone fixing up their room she ran to the small village and brought navy blue paint a new bed, desk, pieces of wood, and a ton of other things when they came back everyone was still working. Sakura moved the bed out of the room and gave it away and moved her stuff in the hallway. She covered the dirty hard wood oak floor with plastic and got the paint ready and started painting she was a good painter the best at high school. After four hours sakura was done painting and the paint had to dry for two hours so she went outside the hallway was packed with stuff because everyone was painting she locked her door and went to the person who was having paint problems. Sakura knocked on the door as the door opened to reveal a girl with long blonde hair and paint covered cloths "hi I'm sakura Haruno do you need help" the girl nodded quickly and opened the door as I slid in. The room was a mess paint was everywhere I looked and her grabbed the brush within two hours I was done the girl bowed "thank you by the way my name is ino (I can't reminder her last name)"- I nodded. I went back to my room the paint dried perfectly as I removed the plastic I took out the mop and mopped the floor after 30 minutes I could see myself in the floor. I was tried but I had to finish today so I went to the hall grabbed the box that had my bed pieces in it I put it together within one hour and places my mattress on top and put red sheets and a black comforter over it. After that I put my desk together perfectly and put in under the big window which was covered by black curtains and the newly replaced clean window. I brought everything in my room within two hours I cleaned the bathroom top to bottom replaced the mirror repaired the closet fixed my dresser and nightstand and bookshelf and put everything away. I heard a knock on my door as I opened it I found ino smiling "hey sakura lets go get are school stuff by the way nice room" I nodded we went to the town bookstore I bought tons of scrolls like 50 different ones paper and bag all six big heavy books and all the other stuff I need I made it back it was around 12:00 I put my books up set up my new laptop and went to bed.

I heard a banging my alarm go off I pushed myself up from bed and went to the bathroom were I removed my clothes and hopped in the shower which was cold water only but I didn't care I love cold shower. I got out and wrapped a blue towel around me as I walked to my closet my before I looked in someone knocked on my door. I cursed people for their bad timing as I opened the door their stood the leader with itachi I turned red all over her I was only in a towel in front of my teachers. Itachi was smirking as he walked into my room nodded and the leader left my door closed quickly _what the hell is happening here I'm in a fucken towel and my teacher wouldn't stop staring at me._ I blinked and itachi was gone I almost scream as I felt arms around my waist but I didn't move or anything.

Itachi pov

I moved closer so my mouth was by her ear "sakura do you really have to wear a towel"-I said in a sexy low voice I saw her start to shake so I unwrapped one arm from her waist and gently rubbed her butt she jumped but I held her in place. I was going to have fun that for sure I haven't been laid for a while and she's a virgin. I again put my mouth to her eye "sakura just drop the towel"-I said in a sexy higher voice as she held onto the towel tighter. I looked around her room and then her bed it would be bad if bed covered that nice bed I guess I'll do it in my room I wonder how the others are doing with their girls. I wrapped both arms tight around her waist as we disappeared in smoke only to reappear in my room I smirked to feel her shaking. I let go of her and walked to the bathroom their was no way out so it wouldn't matter just then I got an idea. I walked over to sakura again and whispered softly in her ear "lets take a shower oh and it's required"-I said smirking she turned around I could see the fear in her eyes I loved it. I put out my hand and she took it quickly I smirked as I walked to the bathroom I turned on the shower and removed all my clothes I looked at sakura to see she was looking at the wall. I moved my body so it was in front of her she grasped as I took both of her hand and the towel slide to the floor. Itachi smirked _she hot she has curves in all the right places and her breast oh my god their perfect I could just suck on them forever and her ass I just right yeah she sexy this will be fun._ Sakura looked at move but before she could move away I grabbed her chin and made her look at my dick she tried to move away but I wouldn't let her. I leaded in so my mouth was at her ear "when were finished you will feel new"- I said as I took her hands and made her rub my dick pleasure swore through me as I made her hands got up and down I could feel her fear again the steam for the shower a woken me as I grabbed her hand I got in the shower with her behind me we when I got in I turned to her she looked hot trying to cover herself I thought for second what I should do then I smirked. I appeared in front of and captured her lips I felt her give in as I bite her bottom lip but she would not opened just closed her eyes I smirked. With my charka I bite down hard on her bottom lip making her scream as it was silenced by my tongue going into her mouth she moaned as I began rubbing soap over her body as I felt her give into the kiss as I broke apart we both got out of the shower and grabbed towels we came into my room we I captured her lips she didn't mind as I backed her up till she came to the bed I gave a small push and she fell on the bed with me on top I behind kissing down her neck until I came to her breast _man their just calling my name._ I bit down on the nipple as sakura jumped arching her back in the process as I looked down I put my dick at her entrance within a few minutes I was tried like hell class started tomorrow but at least I had sakura.

Sakura backed into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Angel**

**Chapter two**

**Sakura's pov**

My body felt warmth all over as I slowly opened my eyes I looked around the room this wasn't my room. I felt arms wrapped around my waist and I was clothes less, why does my body hurt just then the arms moved. It was itachi he stood up smirking as he walked into the bathroom; just then my brain started remembering last night. Itachi came out wearing his normal attire; he walked over to me and put out a hand which I accepted as he pulled me off the bed. Itachi was smirking through his teeth as he made a set of hand seals then we disappeared again but this time I landed in my room alone which I didn't mind it wasn't like I was a whore or anything.

I walked into my bathroom and took a long shower classes started tomorrow so I took my time washing my hair with my nature made shampoo which consisted of honey and bug powder. The only reason I use it is because it has no scent so no ninja could smell you out, I made you a bug shield because it had special powder that would kill them, and last it made my hair extremely soft and flexible. After that I washed my body slowly and carefully I still hurt from last night since I was a virgin. Finally I was done I stepped out and grabbed a two towel I wrapped the long one around my body and the other one drying my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and to my closet where I grabbed a pair of brown pants and a red t-shirt. I quickly put on my clothes and my black converse shoes and blow dried my hair and of course straightened it to. My legs were killing me I sent charka down to my legs healing them from their killing pain. There was a knock on my door I slowly opened it to find Ino.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks I didn't need her to tell me what happened to her last night but I opened my door wider to allow Ino to slide in. I helped her over who ever did her did her hard she had red marks all over her legs. I tried to smile but I didn't remember how so I hugged her "your ok the same thing happened to me"-I said trying to sound like I wasn't pissed it didn't work. She began wiping her tears away "I sorry sakura I knew they did that but he hurt like hell"-said ino sadly. I stood up and walked over to my desk and began typing an e-mail to my buddy, of course I didn't tell them any important information but I did tell them my feelings. What I didn't know was that my buddy was none other then itachi uchiha himself. There was another knock they knocked once and then a piece of paper appeared under the door. Ino stood and bowed "I have to go get ready for classes tomorrow their not going to go easy on us you know"-said Ino sadly.

I left I grabbed the letter and opened it inside was my schedule which read:

_1KisameAkatsuki P.E.Gym or cave B_

_2Deidaraweapon trainingCave G/#106_

_3Hidancharka controlCave D/#206_

_4Itachimartial artsCave T/#502_

_5Sasori__jutsu trainingCave K/#605_

_6Tobi Spying 101Caves J/#105 _

_7ZetsuHistory Caves I/#501_

_8Kakuzuhard core P.E.Gym/cave B_

I almost dropped the paper oh damn they aren't going easy at all well I don't care. I laid the paper down on my desk as I packed my backpack including my laptop, binders, pencils etc.

The darkness covered me as I layed down on my bed staring at the ceiling when I felt somebody beside me I turned around to come face to face with itachi as he captured my lips I wanted to move away but my body wouldn't to be honest I felt safe. Itachi broke the kiss and looked at me "so what hour"-said itachi in a weird tone. His hands traveled up my side as I was pulled into his warm chest "4"-I said that's all that would come out. He captured my lip again as I curled up against his body the last words before my world went black were "goodnight blossom".

I hope you liked it itachi and sakura are really going to get into it in the next chapter/ but what will happen when classes start keep reading to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody Angel**

**Chapter three**

**Sakura's pov**

My alarm clock roared to life around four-thirty I wanted to throw the damn thing smash it into pieces go back in time and kill whoever invented the damn thing. I forced myself out of my warm haven to Alaska (I don't mean that seriously it just freezing). I quickly took a shower making sure to spend more time washing my hair and body; it took me a good thirty minutes before I was done with my shower. One again I wrapped myself with a towel and walked out into my room, that when something hit me my hair it wasn't pink I pulled it up to get a better look at it, it was jet black darker then Itachi's hair also it was a lot shorter it came to my shoulders and my nice even out hair was gone in its place was bangs the bangs were cut so that they covered my right eyes I ran to the mirror to get a closer look I could only think of one thing to say about my new hair it was prefect.

I quickly got over my hair issue to see that it was five o'clock I had one hour left before I had to leave this room. My outfit was already picked out on my nightstand I walked over to it and picked it up. My outfit consisted of black semi-baggy pants that hung loosely upon my tiny waist so it showed off a good amount of my stomach along with a black long sleeve shirt followed by a dark blue tank top. Next jewelry I put on a black choker that gave me that ability to sense charka even if the person was prefect at hiding it. Then I put on a ten plastic bracelets on my left arm and a checker color wristband and my watch on the other. Followed by jet black finger cut gloves, ankle bracelet and black rose earrings (yes I know ninjas wouldn't wear Jewelry but all of her Jewelry were made by her with special powers). Then I put on my black socks with low top converse (use your imagination) and makeup with only consisted of heavy and I mean heavy black eyeliner and then contacts that made her vision far past normal.

By the time I was done it was five minutes till six I grabbed my messenger bag and ran to my first class P.E. with Kisame. I got there just in time and laid my bag were everyone else's was, I was relieved when I saw Ino but I that was short lived as a man with blue skin and a huge sword on his back came out.

"I'm Kisame your teacher, today your going to run all period, now start" after that I hated first hour when the bell finally rung letting us go my legs were dark red like everyone else's and it hurt to move or breathe.

Next class was weapon training with Deidara it was worst then Kisame's class, as soon as we put are stuff down we ambushed by weapons so the whole period we had to dodge weapons and when you got stabbed you had to tell Deidara what type of weapon it was and decide its weaknesses and strengths by the time class was over I had went up to Deidara about thirty times same with a lot of other people.

Then I had Charka Control with Hidan he made us stand of are right big toe for the whole class and we had to use charka to stay on the pole and dodge the weapons he threw. By the time that class was over I had barely any charka left barely any strength left and I was a blood mess.

**Itachi's pov**

Next class sakura was in, this was going to be fun I decide for her class I would teach methods of seduction used marital arts. When she came in I almost didn't recognize her she was covered with blood and weak as could be along with ever other student.

When the bell rung I told everyone to stand up and I showed them the technique and then told them to do it until I thought it was prefect. But I kept a close eye on Sakura I pushed her harder then the rest and I mean to the point where she was about to break.

By the time class ended she had memorized the technique telling me she was great and memorizing just not doing it. I stopped her before she left class "meet me under the cherry blossom tree after school take a two hour nap your going to need it" she nodded and about ran out of class.

**Sakura's pov**

**Stupid Uchiha stupid asshole stupid school **in Sasori's class we were split into eight groups three for each group we were each learning a different summoning my group was learning earth summoning I was given a black and pink scroll while everyone in my group was given different color scrolls basically we had to make up our own Justus perfect it and show it to him tomorrow.

Tobi's class was easy we had to practice using balance and charka mending to do his spying technique and we had to memorize it by tomorrow. I wonder if Itachi can help me with my stuff, Zetsu's class we learned about the sand village's history and we had to write a ten page report due tomorrow on the structure of there laws and outline of there techniques by watching a video and mappings out the whole technique from start to finish.

Last class of the day Kakuzu with hard core P.E. just the title made everyone groan I was worst then I was this morning I was dragging my self to the last hour. When I got there we were doing rock climbing with a catch no hands or feet any other part and it was huge. I fall eighteen times before I being the fourth one to get to the top and soon as I hit the bell with my forehead I fall and barely made it if it wasn't for Sasuke Uchiha who caught me, I thanked him and left once the bell rung.

I got to my room took a long shower an even that hurt and then I took a five hour nap until I heard someone sit down beside me on the bed. "Your late" the person whispered then it registered who the person was I snapped awake to see Itachi and he didn't look happy.

"I'm so sorry Itachi" I jumped out of bed I was only wearing a baggy black shirt that went to mid-thigh and black bikini underwear.

"Your forgiven but your punishment it that is what you are going to train it" I hated Itachi more then anything at the moment but I followed his orders and he helped me with all my homework until I was twelve at night when we were finally done with the last thing and I was ready to show the world.

_**I hoped you liked it sorry it took so long to update but I was really busy but I hope you guys forgive. Can you please review guys I really need some sort of feedback and it also gets me inspired when I get a review. Also if you have any ideas about this story let me know and I'll try to put it in the story. Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- _"Presentation"_

_**Sakura Pov**_

Stupid Itachi, Stupid, Stupid Itachi, why did he have to make me work all night, and expect me to get up at **THREE** in the fucken morning, I can barely think let alone past that stupid test for Sasori's class. I put my hand though my hair and grabbed the first thing my hand touched, and though it on, it was a pair of hip hugger pants that stopped before the knee, and a black sleeveless shirt with a dark blue thick strapped tank top (almost like the shirt the ANBU wear the silver thing, its just dark blue), and black ninja shoes. I strapped my Shuriken pouch to my right leg followed by my kunai pouch, needles (Haku style needles), medical pouch, and katana on my back. I brushed my hair put it up in a messy bun, and particle ran to Kisame's class, no way in hell I was going to be late for his class.

My day went by slow and uneventful, but painful, and before I knew it, it was fifth hour, and I was in front of the class with Sasori watching my ever move. I breathed in and out, while gathering charka in my hands, feet, and then spreading it to where it was covering my body, I did the first hand sign, tiger, and then followed it by monkey, then rabbit, boar, crane, snake, and fish. Combining all the elements together for a massive attack, I didn't release it till I felt my eye turn to a pure blue and purple mix. Then I whispered "Sakura no element" I vanished within space, releasing my charka, Sasori smirked. The room turned pure black, "no fire" it lit up with sparks of fire, "no water" a dragon completely made of water appeared "Sister ice" another dragon appeared and wrapped around that dragon, "combine, Sakura no dragon Justus" the dragons attacked the ten dummies leaving nothing left while the fire burning the wood stake holding them up. As soon as the dragon destroyed all ten, I used the little charka left in that reserve to make myself visible and whole. Sasori stood.

"A, prefect charka control, good movements, it could be better, work on taijutsu, don't disappear your leaving comrades open to attack, the move is a good attack move, but there's no defense to back it up" with that he sat back down while I went back to my seat.

"Sakura that was cool" whispered Ino, I smiled. "Can you teach me a move like that?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Who taught you?"

"Itachi" Ino smirked, and made a kissing face, while hugging air.

"Do you think I could get a teacher to train me?" I nodded, she smiled "Who should I ask?" I pointed to Sasori; Ino glared at me and shook her head.

"Deidara?"

"To blonde" I gave her a weird look, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I'll have to ask Kisame" I made a gag motion that caused Ino to laugh and get Sasori's attention.

"Do you have something to share ladies?" we both shook our heads "then give me ten miles" we stood up and began running around the course.

_**Itachi's pov**_

"_Caption, Itachi, Sakura's down" I turned around to a see Sasuke with a scared and shocked look on his face, I stabbed the sound nin in front of me in the heart and appeared by Sasuke, who was standing on the hill looking over the most bloodiest battle I'd ever seen._

"_Where?" Sasuke pointed under a cherry blossom tree, where I could see small traces of blood leading to the tree. I raced down the hill and to where Sakura stood, a kunai dug deep into her stomach. _

"_Sakura" I said a little coldly. She didn't look at me she just sat back against the tree, looking up at the tree leaves. "Sakura"_

"_Aren't they pretty?" I looked at her weirdly and she continued "the leaves, they seem complete obvious to the war" she smiled sadly "they seem so happy so full of life", she looked down at the kunai, "I'm not scared" she looked at me "I never have been" she looked right into my eyes, but I could tell she couldn't see clearly. "I'm going to die soon, and I have only, one regret, leaving you Itachi"._

"_Me?" I was surprised and my tone showed it._

"_Itachi you may think no one loves you, no one cares if you die, that life will go on, your wrong Itachi, I love you, I'm just happy that I'm going first so I won't have to see you die" she smiled a heart warming smile, that made me went to kiss her._

"_I…………Love…..you….and I…… will never………………..forget you" her eyes fell shut, her heart stopped beating, a tear slide down her cheek, while a smile sat gracefully upon her face. Rage took over me, I grabbed my Katana and gave a war cry, before slaughtering everyone, people allied with me, stood away, as I killed everyone, ever one no matter who or how old they were, I stayed hidden as they buried Sakura, and I started crying but no one could see and that's just how I wanted it._

"_I love you Sakura, forever" I whispered as I took out a kunai and slit both of my wrist I dropped down from the branch as soon as everyone was gone and slowly made my way to her grave I dug her up wrapped her up in my arm. My vision got blurry, my senses gone, and slowly I fall into a never ending sleep._

"Itachi" I snapped my eyes open and turned to see Kisame, he had a huge smile upon his face "there are two hot girls running outside from Sasori's fifth hour, and man they have hot bodies" I shook my head it was just a dream nothing more. As I slowly walked over to my window, Kisame left, and I stared at my cherry blossom, but couldn't help but feel that the dream was some kind of warning, I smirked and watched my cheery blossom curse and continue running, looking ready to kill, "we shall see in time" I whispered emotionlessly, as I turned around and sat back down to finish reading my book.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it-please review


End file.
